1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to the replacement of broken pins and more particularly to the replacement of pins on dual arm windshield wiper blade transmission assemblies which incorporate a wiper blade arm and a guide arm for the wiper blade arm.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The double or dual wiper arm on the driver's side of a motor vehicle is such that it is provided with a main wiper blade arm and a smaller guide arm which guides and centers the reciprocal action of the wiper blade arm over the windshield and also guides or parks the main wiper blade when the windshield wipers are turned off. This guide arm is pivotally secured to a guide arm pivot pin that is located just below the main wiper blade arm attachment to the wiper blade transmission body or housing. This small pin (about 1/4 inch in diameter) has an annular groove adjacent the top thereof for receiving a clip which holds the guide arm in pivotal contact with the guide arm pin.
As the guide arm pivots on the guide pin, it continually wears the pivot pin down until it eventually breaks at the annular groove and the windshield wiper blade is thereafter inoperative.
The original guide arm pivot pins are not threadably received in the wiper blade transmission body, and therefore there is no way presently on the market to simply and readily replace the pivot pins. Instead, the entire wiper blade transmission must be replaced at a considerable expense to the car owner.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide a means and method for repairing or replacing such broken guide arm pivot pins without the requirement of replacing the entire wiper blade transmission assembly.